Shooting Star
by yhcorb
Summary: "Trois mots peuvent changer le monde. Et ils ont besoin d'être dit aussi souvent que possible." Lorsque des coups de feu retentissent à McKinley, Kitty laisse un message pour sa petite-amie.


Shooting Star

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien.**

**Synopsis : "Trois mots peuvent changer le monde. Et ils ont besoin d'être dit aussi souvent que possible." Lorsque des coups de feu retentissent à McKinley, Kitty laisse un message pour sa petite-amie.  
**

**Note : OS basée sur le 4x18, "Shooting Star".  
Merci à ma super testeuse Nemaja.**

* * *

- _Pour la millième fois Kitty, je ne matais pas cette fille._  
- _Bien sûr, tu regardais juste si la longueur de sa jupe était correcte._

Marley leva les yeux au ciel devant la jalousie de sa petite-amie.

- _Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu es jalouse ?_  
- _Change pas de sujets !_  
- _Kitty, je ne la matais pas. Je m'en fiche d'elle. Comme des autres filles. C'est toi que j'aime ok ?_  
- _Ok._  
- _Il faut que j'aille voir ma mère à la cantine, on se rejoint au Glee Club après ?_  
- _Ouais._  
- _Je t'aime_, fit la brune en lui claquant un baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'éloigner.

Si Kitty s'était doutée de ce qui se passerait quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissée partir.

* * *

Cela faisait 30 minutes que des coups de feu avaient retentit dans le lycée. Cela faisait 30 minutes que la plupart des New Directions étaient recroquevillés dans un coin de la salle de chant. Cela faisait 30 minutes que certains sanglotés, que d'autres semblaient tétanisés. Cela faisait 30 minutes que Kitty sentait la peur monter de plus en plus en elle. Mais pas pour elle. Pour Marley. Elle savait que les cuisines ne possédaient aucune sortie de secours. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si jamais le tireur passait par là …

- _Allez décroche bon sang ! Décroche …_

Elle savait qu'un coup de fil ne les sauverait pas pour autant. Mais elle voulait entendre sa voix, entendre qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elles iraient bien. Mais comme depuis 30 minutes, elle ne faisait que tomber sur son répondeur.

- _S'il te plait Marl … Décroche, décroche ce putin de téléphone._

Elle sentit Jake l'attirer dans ses bras et tenter de la réconforter à coups de grandes caresses dans le dos, mais rien n'y faisait. Rien ne pourrait arrêter ses larmes de couler. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était de Marley.

Elle repensa à leur conversation, à leur dispute si futile et les larmes redoublèrent. Peut-être cela avait été leur dernière conversation. Et il avait fallu qu'elle fasse encore une de ses crises. Elle essayait vraiment de faire des efforts sur ça, sur sa jalousie, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle savait que Marley l'aimait, qu'elle était fidèle. Mais elle devenait juste folle quand elle la voyait regarder quelqu'un d'autre.

Au fond, elle avait juste peur que Marley la quitte pour une autre. Elle était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans la vie et elle l'aimait profondément même si elle ne lui disait pas souvent. Si quelque chose lui arrivait, elle voudrait tellement pouvoir le lui dire, juste une dernière fois.

Elle vit alors qu'Artie faisait circuler une caméra où ses camarades enregistrés des messages pour leur proche. Elle attendit qu'Unique ait fini son message et s'empara de la caméra.

- _Marley, c'est peut-être la dernière chance que j'ai de te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été une petite-amie parfaite. Je sais que j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs, que parfois je peux être insupportable avec mes crises de jalousie pour un rien. Mais je sais surtout que je suis totalement dingue de toi._

Elle essaya de retenir des larmes qui menaçaient de couler, mais échoua. Elle les laissa librement rouler et repris difficilement son message.

- _Et… si jamais je ne m'en sors pas, je veux que tu saches que tu m'as rendu heureuse plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Que tu es le rayon de soleil de ma petite vie. Et si on s'en sort, je te promets que je ferai des efforts. Parce que tu es la seule personne à qui je tiens. T'es la seule qui compte à mes yeux. Et … je sais que je ne te le dis que rarement, mais … je t'aime._

Sa voix craqua et elle fut secouée des sanglots. Elle entendit le bruit de la caméra qu'on éteint et elle sentit les bras de Jake l'envelopper de nouveau.

* * *

_Parc de Lima_

- _La vue est bonne ?_  
- _Marl', je ne matais pas cette …_  
- _Je sais je te taquinais._

Kitty ne pût empêcher l'apparition d'un sourire sur son visage tandis que la brune éclatait de rire et roulait sur elle pour entamer un long baiser.

- _Tu sais j'aime bien quand on inverse les positions._  
- _Tu te rends compte que ça a plusieurs sens-là ?_  
- _KITTY !_

Ce fut au tour de la brune de sourire et de la blonde de rire. Cette dernière déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la brune et se colla à elle pour un long câlin.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis les coups de feu et beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées dans la cantine une fois l'alerte levée, Marley et Kitty ne se lâchaient plus d'une semelle et leurs sentiments avaient été renforcés. Fidèle à sa promesse, Kitty avait tout mis en œuvre pour faire des efforts pour le bien de leur couple. Elle multipliait les petites attentions et se montrait comme la petite-amie idéale. Quant à Marley, elle se montrait un peu plus possessive et donc jalouse, pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde.

- _Marley ?_  
- _Hum …_  
- _Tu m'as jamais dit quand tu sais … y a eu les coups de feu. Je veux dire tu as vu mon message mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce quoi tu pensais._  
- _A ton avis ?_ Elle poussa un long soupir tout en jouant avec les cheveux de la blonde. A toi bien sûr.  
- _Hum … à moi ?_ La cheerleader leva la tête et lui offrit un sourire taquin.  
- _Non en vrai je pensais surtout à la fille que j'avais maté 20 minutes avant._  
- _Hey !_  
- _Tu m'as cherché !_  
- _C'est pas une raison !_

Marley éclata de rire tandis que Kitty lui offrit une moue adorable.

- _Je t'aime._  
- _Je t'aime aussi Marley._  
- _Oui mais moi je t'aime plus._  
- _Non c'est moi.  
- Je suis pas d'accord._  
- _C'est ce qu'on va voir._

Sans crier garde, elle scella ses lèvres à celles de la brune pour commencer une longue séquence bécotage. Elles passèrent ainsi le reste de la journée, à profiter de la présence de l'être aimé. Elles rirent, parlèrent, s'embrassèrent. Mais le plus important de tout, elles ne cessèrent pas à un seul moment de se déclarer leur amour. Car trois mots peuvent changer le monde. Et ils ont besoin d'être dit aussi souvent que possible.

* * *

**Note de fin :  
****Si vous avez aimé, détesté, trouvé que c'était fantastiques ou encore si vous voulez me jeter des tomates (je n'accepte que les tomates. Les carottes râpées peuvent être acceptées par défaut), faite moi savoir tout ça par review !  
A bientôt pour d'autres aventures karleyskiennes !**  



End file.
